Without Taking Your Clothes Off
by Mythikal
Summary: One kiss. Three points of view. Song fic to Panic!At the Disco's Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off. HPCC, CCCD
1. Cho

**A/N: **My firstHP/CC fanfic. Now be nice. This is the first part of the 2-part story.

**Note:** post-OotP. It's what I think was happening at the end a certain DA's class in Cho's POV.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Without Taking Your Clothes Off**

**By Mythikal**

It was so sudden and uncalled for. Cho could feel Harry's shock and inexperience. It must have been Harry's first kiss.

She found herself launching at him after minutes of thinking of…last year.

She was crying. She hadn't realized it until a stray tear landed the split second before she kissed Harry, as if warning her to stop.

**Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim **

**and your hands are shaking **

**as you're sliding off your dress?  
**

The Kiss was wet. Thanks to her and her stupidity tears. A taste of saltiness pressed onto Harry's lips. At the moment, he still stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Hmm…she shouldn't worry. Instinct would take over –Cho wanted the kiss to last, and in order to do that, _he _had to do something too. In 5th year, she was always swept away by –

_You're still thinking about me? I'm flattered._

Cedric!

**Then think of what you did  
and how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim **

**And your heart is racing **

**As your fingers touch your skin.**

Not again.

Not Now.

Damn it.

She wasn't crazy, she told herself over and over again yet she didn't believe it.

She must have been crazy; ever since 6th year began, she was greeted by Cedric's cheery voice, all in her mind sadly. Cho nearly jumped out of her skin that first time and re-ran her mascara. If she was talking to her now, that meant if she dared open her eyes, there would stand Cedric, dazzling and un-corpsy. He comes with the whole Delusional-package.

**I've got more wit, **

**A better kiss, **

**A hotter touch, **

**A better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet,**

**Sweetie, you had me.**

Of course she knew better; he wasn't _really_ there and talking to her. As joyful at that would be – speaking to Cedric again – she knew it wasn't true in the least. But he just wouldn't go away, no matter how much effort she put in to make him disappear.

'Go away!' she yelled in her mind, slowly and painfully dying inside.

_Go away? Hmm…playing hard-to-get I see. And using Potter? Excellent._

**Girl I was it, look past the sweat, **

**A better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me…**

'I am not using him…I like him.'

_Not in the way you want to._

It's like he read her mind. Yes, because when apart of something, it's easy to tell what's going on. Cedric, this Cedric, was a figment of her imagination. He might have sounded real, but all because she made him to be.

'What are you talking about? He likes me, and I always had a _thing_ for him.'

_Even when I was alive?_

**  
Let's get these teen hearts beating**

**Faster, faster**

Silence.

_You didn't have something for him when we were going out, did you?_

'You've twisted things around.'

_Answer the question._

'Why are you doing this?'

_Cho, just answer the question._

_Fuck off Cedric!_

Reality came back like a bitch-slap. Cedric's voice went deathly silent. Cho's eyes sprung open to see that her conversation with the dead took no longer than 2 seconds. Harry, at last, started doing something with his mouth with Cho found quite funny. Without warning, Harry ripped away from Cho, looking dazed.

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**

Harry looked a bit drunk. Ah, the joy of the first kiss. "I'm just gonna…um…uh…you know…." He pointed to the door for a clue. He ran out the door as fast as his legs would allow. She watched him go, shut the Room of Requirement door and collapsed on the floor, crying.

**  
So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)**

TBC


	2. Harry

**A/N:**Wow. I think I fricking died to It's been waaaayyyy too long since I've posted ANYTHING. I've just haven't had the time. My apologizes to all who were agonizing for an update. Anyway this is part two to the 3 part series (I know I said 2 part before, but I've xhanged my mind).

**Note:** post-OotP. It's what I think was happening at the end a certain DA's class in Harry's POV now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Without Taking Your Clothes Off**

**By Mythikal**

It was so sudden and uncalled for. Harry's mind was still too numb to process what exactly happened and how there faces came so close.

**Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.**

This was it. This was the moment his daydreams (and so called friends) have teased him about. This was when fantasy forces itself with fact, so unpredictably. Yes, this _was_ the moment, and he was more than sure he was awake.

This was here.

This was now.

This was…wet?

**I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?**

Wet. What was going on here? Was this what people called 'sloppy kisses'? Harry overheard girls from his house on a Sunday afternoon complain about how bad some of the guys they've dated (or do date) kiss. "They put out too much lip," Lavender explained to the rest of her giggling girl friends. "And it feels like your making out with fish!" The group just started bursting out laughing at that.

'Well I've never actually _done_ this before, so I don't know if I'm doing something wrong. Am I?'

Weren't kisses suppose to be 'magical'? Electricity supposedly go through your body, if he heard right. Harry only felt his yearning to feel something. Tears weren't very good electricity conductors, romance-wise.

'She's…crying. She's crying?'

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
**

Harry stood motionless in that same stance, wondering what he should do next. He didn't know how to handle this; Cho's crying, and he didn't know if he had to move or…Hell, he didn't even know why's she was upset for. He doubted if he was _so_ horrible, inexperienced or no.

'_Who d'ya suppose she's thinking about?'_ Harry didn't know where the thought came from, but he knew it certainly wasn't his own.

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**

'What?'

'_Why is it she's crying, kissing? I know your not dense, Potter. Who d'ya suppose she's thinking about?'_

Who…?

Damn.

And he knew.

**  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**

This_wasn't_ the moment. This never was. There wouldn't even _be_ a moment, ever. Because when she was with him, she wouldn't be thinking _of_ him. She was already with someone.

**Dance to this beat  
**

'_And the girl's isn't letting six feet get between us. She won't.'_ And Harry knew.

**Dance to this beat**

It took all his willpower to turn away. He did it quick, like ripping off a Band-Aid. As if a spell was broken, Cho opened her eyes wide in confusion. Years have past - hasn't it been years - since Harry would wish something would happen between him and the Ravenclaw. He thought he could stare at her until it became ridiculously obvious. But he knew, and Harry didn't think he could even look her straight in the eye now.

**Dance to this beat.**

The kiss. The _first_ kiss. Salty, but has all the properties of a full bottle of Firewisky. Harry struggle to speak with his new, de-virgin lips. "I'm just gonna…um…uh…you know…." He hoped he was pointing towards the door. Cho was literally keeping stiff upper lip, and her eyes impossibly widened. Her face expressed that a mere cough would set her off.

Before he even realized it, he was already shutting the RoR door behind him, and just kept walking.

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster**

From the disappointing 'moment', his un-wavered crush on Cho, and reality; he just kept going.

Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it.

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster.**

TBC.**  
**


	3. Cedric

**A/N:** Yay! I updated this year. Final part of the story. May have sequels to story, may not. All I know is…THIS FANFIC IS FINALLY COMPLETE!

**Note:** post-OotP. It's what I think was happening at the end a certain DA's class in Harry's POV now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

It was so unexpected and uncalled for. Wait, no. No, that's a lie. I knew it would happen. I would have to be a complete idiot if I didn't. Only question was when and where.

**I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck **

"I heard Harry Potter asked you to the Yule Ball." I was flipping through a Qudditich Pro magazine while Cho was finishing homework in Hufflepuff Common Room. She liked hanging out with us badgers more than her own house because of all the looks she gets now or days. Well, she has been getting looks from other houses too, but those ones are different.

"Hmm?"

**Than any boy you'll ever meet,**

"Harry Potter. He ask you to the Ball?" I asked again, the words sounded unintentionally less casual. Parchments were stacked orderly in front of Cho, sprawled across the floor. Parallel to her, I slouched in the big House sofa, painstakingly canary yellow.

"Cho?"

"Wha -? Sorry, my mind's wandered off. I was thinking about the last Tournament task you have to do." She tugged at her hair. "From what I've heard, it makes the last two challenges look like kittens. All we know is so far that it has to do with a puzzle."

"Cho?"

"Anyway, Ced, you don't anything to worry about it. I worry too much. You'll win or you won't. The school will be with you whichever way."

What was she playing at?

**Sweetie, you had me.**

"Cho?" I closed _Bloody Brooms_ and quizzically, looked at her. She stared back at me with those brown eyes of hers, catching a glimpse of guilt. "Cho," I began defensively "I'm just asking. Marcela told me this morning, and I just wanted to find out for myself." Cho's eyes turned from me to mask a look of panic with a laugh.

"Oh, yes, _that_. I remember. I went out to send a letter to my parents and I bumped into Harry." She waved it off. "We said hi, bye, excuse me. Just small talk. But you know how Marcela is -"

"_Cho?"_ The magazine in my lap now set aside. "Do you think I'm angry?"

Still smiling, she said, "No, I think you're bloody mad!" she giggled, hints of nervousness laced in. If you didn't know her, Cho Chang was a sweet, quite girl. She is. When we're together though, she changes a bit. Right now, I just wish she could give me a straight, polite answer.

_Yes, _I'm _the one mad. _

I slid downwards the sofa, Cho automatically made room for me. "I shouldn't have mentioned it, I'm sorry." Now that I think of it, maybe it wasn't the best way to ask her about…what I've been noticing.

**Girl I was it, look past the sweat,**

Cho looked off to the side of the Commons couch to pick at invisible stitches. "No, it's my fault. I should have just told you."

I scoffed "So I could what? Hunt Potter down? Nonsense." I held with an arm and kissed her on the cheek.

Cho was blushing, despite herself.

**a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
**

"Actually, I thought it was kind of cute. Potter's giving me a run for my money. Well, I can only pray you don't fall madly in love with him and run off together." I sighed dramatically with my hand over my heart. "But I know one day you'll realize you're too good for a petty thing like me. And I don't think my heart is ready for that break."

"Oh, hush up!" I got a playful, but hard, slap on the arm. Cho huffed, pretending to be pissed and I laughed.

Harry Potter threatened me last week.

_I was in the Hogwarts courtyard, messing around with friends. "Hey Cedric, your other girlfriend is back." I looked around. Potter pops out of the blue right in front of us. _

_He made boring eye contact with me. "I need to talk to you." his voice monotone. A few of my friends 'Ooohed'. "Ooh, Cedric's gonna get it!" laughter broke within the group. "Gonna get a fresh talking to!" If you can tell, I hang out with my friends for the **mind-blowing**, profound conversations. _

_I shrugged. We went off to the outdoors stone corridors. There were a couple of first and second years listening to the latest Weird Sisters album, and Harry shooed them off._

"_Sorry about my friends. Their skulls are scooped empty, so hollow noises just come out of their mouths." I cleared my throat. Harry looked off to a beetle crawling on a stone wall. _

"_So, what's up?"_

_"I - I need to tell you something."_

"_Shoot."_

_Slowly, Harry's eye came to mine, but he decided against it. He decided it was easier to talk to the beetle. _

"IreallylikeCho."

_I cocked an eyebrow. "Pardon?"_

"_Cho….I…"_

**No, no, no, you know it will always just be me**

_Someone started laughing; I looked at Harry to know what was so funny, and surprised to find out it's me. _

"_Oh, no. I'm sorry Harry." Blood rose to his cheeks and Harry looked away. I was quick to fight off remaining upsets in my throat. "I'm - I'm not laughing at you. Heh. It's just that, Hell, I like her too."_

_I wiped my eyes clean. I gave a smile that, hopefully, didn't look taunting. _

"_No," the blush was fading fast to a bright pink. "No, you don't understand. I really _really _like her. Like I can't stand it. Like you wouldn't believe. It hurts." _

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster**

_"Actually, Harry," I sighed. I wanted to laugh. "I think I do." Poor Harry. He's got it bad. "It's okay. Everyone goes through it." I heard the echo of my dad, when he tried to give me "the talk" in 3rd year. I think I was more read up on the topic than my dad, who was fumbling and blushing at the names of hidden off body parts. _

_"It's not like that. Cho knows it, too. I've told her. It hurts. Whenever I see you with her…I - I just…" He shook his head "I just can't see you with her."_

"_I'm sorry Harry. I wish there was something I could do." I put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. The kid's a scared little kitten in the Forbidden Woods. It radiated off of him. "I'm not the jealous type, but maybe you shouldn't be telling -" _

Hold on, what?

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**

_I possessed my hand slowly. "What's this about Cho?"_

_It took a few minutes for my brain to catch up processing the last few words. Harry's supposed meeting with Cho. I was much more concern about the fact that Cho didn't tell me than anything else. Or would that make me possessive? I don't know anymore._

_And I was gaining concern about Harry ignoring the question. "I can't see you with her. I can't. I won't."_

_For the first time, Harry looked up at me. _

_He was a good head shorter than me, and then some, so it was bit of a strain. _

"_I won't, Cedric."_

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**

What's _**that **_suppose to mean?

"_Look Harry," This had gone off a little off hand. I had to let him down softly, but not without him getting the message. _

_"No, Cedric, I won't. Look," Harry directed. _

"_Now wait just a -"_

_"I **won't **see you Cho. I can't. I - I don't want to do something we'll **both **regret." _

_Something in his eyes hardened. He made such a breeze when he walked off, that it made me shiver. _

_I'd like to think so that was all. _

Cho wasn't giving in to any of my temptations to laugh. I snuck in a kiss on her perked up mouth. She let herself give in a little, slow to respond.

Since I could remember, I have been doing exactly what I been expected to do.

From my parents: Be in the top of your class, Be the MVP for Quidditich. Follow your dad's footsteps. Even, leap over and, beyond!

From the professors: Have your hand raised up all the time. Don't miss a single assignment, so you can become a successful auror like your dad.

From my friends: Laugh at everyone's jokes, no matter how bad they are. Go with the flow.

From strangers: Look pretty.

From my girlfriend: Just make everything feel better

For the most part, I've let them drag me on the leash every this way and that. I could handle that. But with Cho, I didn't mind being someone to lean on. I love it. I love…her.

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls**

**Dance to this beat.**

I know how she keeps a 'quiet girl' front, but has a sense of humor from the devil. I know in front of other people, she hides her face with her hands when she blushes. I know she prefers sour licorice wands than any other sweet. I know she's keeping secrets.

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls**

**Dance to this beat.**

"Ced, Ced. Not Now." I was leaving a trial of butterfly kisses down her neck. She slightly pushed me away to look at her 40 cm essay she had to write for Astronomy.

"I wasn't. Future novelists can be going around being naughty." Her parchment went overboard the necessary mark in the fast loopy handwriting of hers. I know Astronomy is one of Cho's well-studied on subjects.

She smiled. "I'm sorry."

_Me too. But for another thing all together. _

**And hold a lover close  
**

We stayed like that for an hour or so like that, curled up on the floor. Not talking about Harry's confrontation. Not talking about Cho's role in it. Not laughing about whether I should worry about it or not. Not arguing how I'm overreacting. We got a lot cleared up that hour or so, not talking.

Because, what else am I suppose to do?

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster**

Just shut up and make everything feel better.

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster**

**End?**


End file.
